Heat exchangers are used in products across many industries including the military, automotive, and electronics industries to prevent overheating of components when the components are in operation. A heat exchanger provides temperature regulation by transferring heat away from heat-generating components located near and/or coupled to the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger includes materials with high thermal conductivity, which transfer heat away from the components and into a coolant (e.g., air, water) circulating through the heat exchanger, which transports the heat away from the components to prevent overheating.